The End Of Time 20
by Sebstar79
Summary: My name is Kodasho, I am 12 Years old and both my Parents are dead well my mother i know is for sure but since i have not seen my dad for a long time i have a feeling he was killed at the hands of the evil lord Sigil. Everyone is talking about this Sigil guy like he has the power of the gods but he has not met me yet. I guess i should start at the start.


My name is Kodasho, I am 12 Years old and both my Parents are dead well my mother i know is for sure but since i have not seen my dad for a long time i have a feeling he was killed at the hands of the evil lord Sigil. Everyone is talking about this Sigil guy like he has the power of the gods but he has not met me yet. I guess i should start at the start.

Chapter 1:The Shadow

2 Years Ago

"Kodasho time to wake up its time for you to get going to the academy" my mother yells from a couple of floors below. I get up with joy because today i get to learn what kind of assassin i see every person i defined by what kind of assassin they are because some elements are more rare than other so the more rare the element you hold the more power potential you have. I get my hoodie on then my pants then next my shoes i put my hood down because my mother says i look really evil with my hood up, whatever that means, I run down the stairs with glee when i get to the bottom floor my mom has made me a healthy breakfast because i need all the energy i can get today. I swallow all the food without a slight breath, Give my mom a hug and while i'm leaving wave good bye to her, little did i know that was the last time i was going to see my mom living.

I run down the street as fast as i can straight for the academy. I get to the front and see my living and breathing rival Icha he has dark blonde hair and bright blue eyes and he is kinda a shrimp but he has the brain of a genius. Me and Icha have hated each other since the dawn of time we are sworn enemies. I walk past Icha and give him a dirty look then enter and sit in my spot in the room. The class starts and one by one we each get pulled out to do our element test to see which kind of Assassin we are. Then finally i hear my teacher Yell "Kodasho your turn" so i get out of my desk and hum while i walk down the row and give a smirk to Icha who has a disgusted look on his face, i step outside and my teacher says ok do the formation for me so i take my dagger off my belt draw a circle in the air and yell "NINJA FORMATION:ELEMENTAL CHOICE" Then i chop through the circle and almost instantly i feel something on my hand so i open my palm and see a mark being burned into my hand but for some reason i don't feel anything i close my eyes and say "Ice please Ice please" then i open and what i see i could not believe with my own eyes it was a Shadow mark. My teacher sees it and almost freaks out and says "Shadow huh you know very few Assassins have the mark of Shadow in them you should feel lucky kid" But what comes to pass in my future is as little to luck as it gets.I walk back into the class room with and i grin at Icha and he gives me a grin back then i return to my spot and study the shadow formations for starter ends at the usual time it always does but as im walking out i have a new found confidence about myself i feel like a real man now for some reason like i could take on the world but as i am walking out i get tripped by a long stick like foot and i hear laughing "hahah you really are a loser aren't you Kodasho" I look up and its no other then Icha "You just caught me by suprise to loser if you and me were to fight everyone knows i would beat you" I say with anger in my voice "Yea yea your all talk Kodasho but my real reason for talking to a low life like you is to see what element you have" So i stand up and wipe my hoodie and pants off and show him my palm "Well well Shadow huh thats pretty rare i bet you feel like you are a cool guy huh? Well i am better i have something even more rare than Shadow" He shows me his palm which has a Light mark on his hand "Well Kodasho i guess we really are opposites huh? how about you put your words into actions? since you probably have been studying about the skills you should be fine" Icha's lackys run off and it's just me and him standing there in a battlefield in front of the school and as quick as he says go he pulls out his dagger as quick as light and without drawing a circle he slashes the air and he yells "LIGHT FORMATION:SUNLIGHT" And as he finishes then formation his body lights up i look away so i don't get blinded by the light after it tones down i pull my dagger out and say "How did you use a formation without using a formation circle?" he laughs and says "I did draw a circle its just im fast as the speed of light so your pea brain saw the slash i used as a decoy to make you freak out" I get angry and say "Well i guess its my turn now huh?" and i draw a circle and yell as i slash through it "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW SMOKE" And as i finish it my body starts to turn into smoke and then smoke rises from the ground without even breaking it and then the smoke goes through the area like a smoke bomb. Icha laughs "Don't you know that light is the weakness to smoke?" He slashes again and Yells "LIGHT FORMATION:SUNLIGHT" And he turns into living light and weirdly enough my smokes started to disappear until it was all gone. He turns back into a full flesh human again and says "Come out come out from where you have been hiding" and then from behind i run in for a punch but he sees me and punches the chest area but his arm goes right through "A Shadow?" his arm gets stuck and then i run from behind the shadow and punches him right in the face and with a huge swing he was down on the ground with a nosebleed 'But a Shadow decoy formation is a high energy skill how are you still able to stand after using the attack" I just grin and say "You did not catch it? Then i disappear into smoke, I take a step from behind him "I was never using the formation it was the smoke shaped into me, sure it took some of my energy to give them color but i still beat you with them" His mouth is wide open "You thought of a plan like that in the heat of battle you are smarter than i thought i guess my skills did not fully make the shadow go away" Then he just puts his head down and he falls unconscious I look up its night and i then i start to freak out because my mom must be really worried about me so i turn and run in the direction of my house just leaving Icha on the ground.

I barge through the door and at first i think everything is fine i start to yell "Mom i am home" "Mom you here" And then i heard the thing that will haunt you forever a bone chilling scream from upstairs so i run up the stairs as fast as i can and push the door open and then i saw it my mom in the corner crying and above her it looked like a living human but his eyes were black and he was floating on a shadow, i run at the mystery man but he sees me and rips his arm off but no blood comes out it's a shadow and he throws it at me and as it comes closer it turns into shadow and then it hits me and I lose all control of my body i just fall down unable to move my body then the man laughs "You think you can defeat me with a punch you are truly the son of this worthless women" then he turns and focuses on her as he grows his arm back with the shadow of the room then he does something i remember for the rest of my life he turns into one big shadow and he swirls around here and then i hear my mom scream and fast as light he is gone and she is gone too but where she was sitting is a huge pool of blood, I gain my body back and run over to the pool screaming and crying saying to myself "If only i went straight home, if only i had never fought Icha i would have been able to save her" then my whole attitude changed from sadness and draught to pure rage and anger i knew then that i was going to find that man and make sure he was left in a huge pile of blood for what he did so i stand up with fire in my eyes i put my hood on and i leave the house. I was going after that man and beating him even if i died in the battle with him i will find him no matter what.

Chapter 2:Enter Kodasho

Present Time

2 years have passed since that day and i still can see it as clear as day, The blood,The scream it's like i live the same day every day. I can still remember the shadow figures laugh when i tried to attack him it just makes me mad to think about. After i left the house i went straight back to my academy and i decided i was going to train and train until i was better than anyone at the academy and today is the day i have been training for 2 years for it, it was me and Icha again in battle, see when i beat him before we were still new at the whole assassin formation thing, but now we have both been training to our limits everyday for 2 years practicing our skills making our limits just a little higher each day and now our battle is finally here. Today we both leave this place to go our separate ways but one of us leaves here a winner and i will be the winner because i have been training hard on a new technique that Icha will never see coming.

I walk out to the battle field where everyone is cheering in the stands i just wave my hand and say "Today you will see real power" and right as i say that Icha appears on the other side of the field and says "Well well well today is the day i finally give you payback for that beating you gave me 2 years ago, today they see the light. THE LIGHT OF ICHA" He pulls the dagger out and yells while slashing the sword "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING LIGHT" Then he starts to shine and his weapon becomes a huge sword of light "Hahaha like the new armory i got" then he grins charges, before i can move he slashes my leg "AHHHHHHHHHH" I fall with so much pain in my leg, this was more than a cut it felt like i was just hit by a burning knife "What the fuck is that thing" i scream with pain, He laughs "Do you not know what the sun is? I took the sun's light and put it into a weapon full of energy, sure i can't use it for long but it looks like i have already won so it does not matter" and then like he said his light sword turned back into the dagger "One blow Kodasho really?" He starts to cheer and walk away but then i push myself back up and i knew i had to do something and then it hit me my new spell, so i pulled out my dagger and made the circle and slashed "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DASH" and then my body became shadow once more and then suddenly i was in front of him and before he knew i was there i punched him "Ahh" i say in pain "That took some energy to do i'm almost out" He then gets back up and says "Now thats more like it, i love that will to fight but you see i got a special move too" He slashes and yells 'LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING MAN" and then i see the cut from earlier start to light up "Did you really think i cut your leg just for fun? No it was the start of my Burning man attack and now this battle truly is over" and then like a blaze of fire my body was burning i could feel the burning but my body was not being burnt what is this move i feel like i'm dying i have to do something and quick i slash and yell "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW SMOKE" and the arena filled with smoke now i was no longer burning but i knew once i went back to my human form the attack would still be there so i had to end this battle now or else this would be my end so i went back to my normal form and yelled quickly "SHADOW FORMATION:DECOY" and then i fell to the ground while 10 decoys of me surrounded me then i said "Go finished Icha" they started to run at Icha but Icha smiled and yelled "LIGHT FORMATION:SUNLIGHT" and the decoys were gone and i was out of energy. He turned back to normal and walked over to me as he was walking to me i pushed myself up with all my will but i fell again then he said 'If you cannot beat me how are you going to beat the Shadow Man you pathetic worm" and then after that i lost it i was out of control my body and my mind were 2 different things my energy swarmed back to me suddenly i punched him but it was not my fist it was a huge fist of shadow he went flying but then with a blink i caught up with him and punched him to the ground and then i started punching him over and over and over until he was bleeding from every where in his face then i stopped and i was all out of energy again and as we both laid there he said to me "You deserved this one" And with a grin on his face he said 'I GIVE UP" and the fans cheered as the teacher said 'AND YOUR WINNER KODASHO" And then i blacked out.

I woke up next to Icha in the hospital, he saw that i was awake and said "i guess we are not going anywhere today huh" and then he gave a huge smile "You did good out there of course i was better but i want to ask you something Kodasho" i feel surprised "Umm sure what is it?" the smile leaves his face and he says "What was that thing you became after i said the thing about the shadow man you just became a monster your fists were huge" i seem surprised at the question "I do not really know all i know is i became filled with rage and then i went beserk i guess i could not control it i just lost control" He smiles again and says "Well whatever it was i have to say you looked pretty cool out there you are true assassin" I smile and say "You weren't to bad yourself that Burning man move almost got me" We both laugh "Well i guess i still have some training to do but i will face you again some day and next time i promise to win" He said with courage "I will be waiting for that day Icha i will prepare for it" and then we laugh.

I get out the next day and say bye to my teachers and classmates as i now go on my adventure to find the man of shadow and beat him for what he did to my mom. i will not let anyone beat me no matter their strength or power i have to stay alive until i can find the man and get my mother back and find my father who went looking for her without saying anything to me. This is the start of my adventure i know i am going to have challenges on the way but all i know is i am ready for what is to come.

Chapter 3:Unlikely Duo

As i leave the town i was in all the good memories come floating back like when my mom and my dad got me my first dagger, it was made of wood of course but i was quite the little assassin back then, but back then i thought being an assassin was all fun and games, but now i know i need to train a lot more until being an assassin is so easy it becomes fun and games but right now all i need to focus on is energy control i need to practice using only certain amounts of energy or else someday in battle i may use it all and i will be powerless. I pass the entrance of town and now i am truly on my adventure, as i am walking down the the path with forest trees on both sides of me i see someone i cannot quite make out but they are waving at me, as i get closer i realize that is Icha as i get closer i wave and say "What are you doing i thought you were going to train in the mountains or maybe become a king's personal assassin?" and just smiles at me and says "I am going to do that indeed but for right now i think i am going to travel with you Kodasho maybe pick up a few weaknesses?" "Yea right you can try but i am rock hard on having no weaknesses" then we just laugh "Of course you can travel with me for now i can use all the help i can get really" "I know Koda can i call you that, Koda?" "No" "Alright but as i was saying of course you need me because we can use combination attacks" He says looking really happy for some weird reason "Combo attacks what do you mean?" "I mean we use light and shadow combo formation i think we may be able to practice right now actually" "What do you me-" a dagger comes flying at me 'Bandits why does it always have to be bandits" I dodge the dagger then see a posse of men with daggers and swords "Alright so lets do this combo thing" He draws a circle "Now draw yours on the outside of mine" I make a bigger circle around his quickly now together, we both yell at the same time and slash "LIGHT AND SHADOW FORMATION:BURNING SHADOW" and as we say that all the bandits shadows come off the ground and enter their body without damaging the body "Well that was worthless" i say "Wait for it Koda" "I said stop calling me that" and then the men start to look reddish and then Icha explains "The shadows enter the body of the person the spell was cast on and if they are not Assassins themselves the shadow declines the body and becomes light like the sun" "So they are being burnt from the inside out?" "Exactly Kodabuddy" "Man your annoying" Then after awhile of looking red the mean start to scream and then smoke comes of the bodies of them men and as quickly as the turned red they were ash on the ground "Man thats kinda gruesome" "Yea it is and it takes a lot of energy so im going to take a nap KodaDude" "Fine And Stop that you weirdo". I lay down and almost as quick as i lay down i'm asleep

I awake after taking a nap to energize myself "man that must have been a lot of energy i lost" i say to myself i look around and right beside me Icha is also asleep, i wake him and say "We should really get going to the next town before some other bandits come" "Ahh let them we barely broke a sweat with the other guys" "Yea barely we both took naps we were so out of energy" "zzzz" I get up "Alright i will just leave you then, i start to walk away "hey KodaBro don't just leave me here" He runs to catch up man that was really low what you just tried to pull there. "Hey that is what you get for being lazy maybe next time you will get up when i tell you too" "Alright mother" he makes a crying face "You really are a weird person aren't you?" "Ahh i have my moments but i am all brains so dont underestimate me". "Hey look the town up ahead can you tell which one?" i say to Icha "Of course dummy it's Allamel the elven city, they say the elf people there are one of the most beautiful things you will see" He says in a courageous voice "Ok ok don't hurt yourself there lets just get going". We make haste towards Allamel we come up to the entrance and see a elf practicing with her bow on a training dummy so we walk up and say to her "Hey um my name is Kodasho and this weirdo is Icha" "Hey thats mea-" "Forget him but would you be able to help us" The elf looks at us weirdly and says "The name is Sarafait one of the best elf archers around here, I am guessing you are not from around here if you don't know my name at least" "You got us on that one we are from the town of Garler it's a human town, we are actually Assassins from the Garler Academy" "Ahh i have heard of that academy its one of the most known around actually so you must be very skilled" "We areeee" Icha says lovingly to the elf "Well if you don't mind me asking what are your elements?" "Lighttt" "Shadow" We say our elements at the same time "Ahh i am honored to meet such rare elemented assassins why don't i show you around?.

Chapter 4:The City Of Elves

As we follow Sarafait into the city of Allamel Icha whispers to me so that she can't hear and says "Hey we both know im the better assassin so this elf is mine" "What are you talking about you got beat by me twice so if you want her it's not up to me but she seems like a warrior so i would not be too much of a weirdo to her and remember we are rivals not pals so don't talk to me like im your buddy cause if you keep it up i don't care where you are i will kick your ass" He backs away with a surprised face "Alright alright i will be serious from now on if your heinous wants" I shoot him a dirty stare,"Ok just stop giving me the death stare and calm down" "We are here" we stand in front of one the most beautiful buildings i have ever seen "Wow that is an amazing sight i can hardly believe it" "Yea yea my king wishes to speak with you two" Icha looks worried "Us why?" "Because your assassins and he wants your help no more questions" Sarafait says kinda mad like, We step in and see an elf with tons of jewels on his body and that is sitting on a golden throne me and Icha both say at the same time "Wow"

The king notices that we have arrived "So you are the assassins my people have talked about" "We arrived like 5 minutes ago info must travel quickly" "That does not matter, i have asked you here you ask for your assistance in removing a slight problem from these lands" "Ahh we are not really slaves we do our own kinda thing" Icha says in a cocky tone "I will reward you nicely" "Icha i am not your partner i agree to help him what is this problem you speak of" "We have a gang of warriors that live on the mountains near this town, they come every month and take 1 of our towns people from right under our nose" "Than just send an army up there to retrieve them" Icha says with attitude "I CAN'T if they see any of my men they will kill any of the people they have captured and i cannot risk that, that is why i ask you assassins to travel up there with the assistance of Sarafait" "I agree to help i will get your people back" "I guess i will help' "Thank you i wish you luck". We leave the building and Sarafait says "We shall leave right away" We start our journey up the mountain when out of no where Icha says "LIGHT FORMATION:LIGHT ARMOR" "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "It's cold up here so i need to make myself warm somehow" "We are on a stealth mission to save people and you are basically saying HEY IM RIGHT HERE to the enemy" "Fine i will freeze to death" And he calls the armor off". We reach the warriors camp sight "Alright so whats the plan?" "I say we just full force fight them?" Sarafait then says "I will take higher ground you guys go free our people" I then pull out my dagger and say "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DASH" I dash right in front of the enemy guarding the entrance and punch him, knocking him out. The other men notice and pull their weapons out and charge at me. There must be 6-10 guys charging at me and then i hear "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING LIGHT" then Icha slices each man and they scream out in pain, "Ha you think that hurts while try this "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING MAN" And then the men start screaming and i don't know if they died or passed out from the pain but they stopped screaming, but then out of no where a man sneaks behind Icha raises his sword and i scream 'LOOK OUT" but before he could hit Icha an arrow goes right through the warriors heard and he falls to the ground i look up and see Sarafait looking confident on what she had did i mouthed "Thank you" to her and she just smiled and gave a nod. "That cannot be all of them because i do not see anyone, right as i say that a path opens in the mountain a 2 Huge men come out with huge axes and say "We are the leaders of this warrior tribe and you have killed our men now we shall kill you" and they take a swing at us we both jump into the air, Icha throws his dagger into the eye of one of the leaders leaving him blind for a second as he runs up the axes hilt and yells "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING LIGHT" Then he slices the other eye of the giant leaving it with no sight then he changes back and yells "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING MAN" Then the man screams as his eye starts to burn "Im done with mine in a record time too"

"Yea well its my turn now SHADOW FORMATION:DECOY" Then 10 smoke images of me run up the hilt and punch the giant in the face with the shadow fists and then after the tenth one hits the huge warrior i jump and yell "SHADOW FORMATION:NIGHTMARE" And quickly after the giant starts to scream "NOOO MAKE IT STOP PLEASE NOOO" and he starts running and he runs right of the mountain "I guess im done with mine too and we both run into the path and we find the people scared and crying we help each one out of the chains and we tell them to follow Sarafait down the hill and we both laugh and say "I guess we did a good job,but that was way too easy" "Hey we are not done yet not until those people are all safe and sound" we follow the crowd down the hill "Hey Kodasho that nightmare move you did, it was pretty cool but i got tons of moves that make that look like girly play" "Alright Icha what ever helps you sleep at night".We get back into the village and we are welcomed with kind cheers, we are these people's heroes "Kodasho could i talk to you over here" Icha says kindly, so i follow him behind a building and then when i go to turn the corner he punches me right in the face and knocks me out "Did you really think i am a weirdo like that, if you believed for one minute that me and you were friends Kodasho then you are more than a loser then i thought, It does not matter because your life ends now" He pulls out his dagger and slashes "LIGHT FORMATION:BU-" Before he can finish the formation he gets shot in the back with an arrow "Who the hell dares mess with me" and then Sarafait walks closer "You are no more than a cocky kid" "I guess we'll see about that won't we" "Bring it on you little punk" Then he charges at her.

Chapter 5:The Sun Vs The Archer

He charges at her with full speed she quickly pulls and arrow out of her quiver and aims at him but without a slash he turns into light and she is blinded for a second, but a second is all he needs as he turns back quickly and delivers and punch straight to the chest, but she grabs his hand and head butts him he looks surprised that the punch did not remotely damage her as he is still recovering from the head butt she pulls the arrow back and shoots it at his leg direct shot he screams in pain but stands back up despite all the pain he was feeling and then he smiles and turns to light she won`t fall for it again she pulls out 8 arrows and puts them in the bow and yells "ELF FORMATION:ARROW RAIN" she shoots up 8 but what comes down looks like a 100 and she steps back as the army of arrows fall on the ground but it does not hit him as he reappears behind her before she notices he throws through the city wall out into the forest he looks at me and says "I will be back for you my rival" and steps through the wall while pulling the arrows out but as he steps out she takes a shot and hits his shoulder "Never take your eyes off your opponent you amateur" he pulls it out and says "Guess its time for the big guns LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING LIGHT" before she can react he is behind her and his sword turns into the dagger again "But you did not hit me" "Check again" Then she feels it the slice on her back and she whimpers "Oh no" and then he yells "LIGHT FORMATION:BURNING MAN" and then she screams and then when he thought he had won she fades away into shadow "What!" then from behind him did you really think you could take me down with a punch you see when you were not looking i switched myself with a decoy and hid until you threw her out then i dashed switched her with a decoy" "Ahh smart guy you are but you are still as good as dead" "Ah but this is not my fight it's her fight" i point behind him and as he turns around she puts an arrow in each of his legs "I think its time for you to be finished" He laughs and says "Guess its time for the finale watch close Kodasho this move i have been training for 2 years to get right" He makes a slash and yells "LIGHT FORMATION:RISING SUN" And he grows a ball of light in his hand "This may not look like much but if it touches you you will absorb the light and when i say Sunset it will be like having a sun in you, the Burning man skill is child's play because this move will really burn you" And he throws it at Sarafait "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW SMOKE MOVE SARAFAIT NOW" and then smoke fills the area Sarafait just dodges the ball of light and then it disappears i change back into my normal form and the smoke clears out, but when it does Icha is gone then from behind i feel a pain and then i hear laughing "The first one was a distraction now lucky you just absorbed a ball of sun" Then like he said my body started to burn like i was touching the sun, my body was turning black, the pain was unbearable but then i remembered the promise that i would never die until i found the shadow man so even though my body was burning i stood up and charged at him and yelled "`SHADOW FORMATION:SINGLE DECOY" and just like that my energy was gone but i kept running at him with the decoy and i punched him and hit him and then my decoy hit him and he fell down "I won't go down like this LIGHT FORMATION:SUNLIGHT" i looked away and then when i looked back he was gone "I will beat you next time" and just like that the burning of my body caught up to me and i fell on the ground hoping for death and then i blacked out. I woke up with pain all through my body but it was not a burning pain i sat up and the pain got a lot worse so i laid back down, Sarafait walked in and said "You're awake good how do you feel" "Well i have been better that's for sure, but why am i not dead and why is my skin not burnt" "We are elves we have the best medicine in the land your burning was severe but it was nothing our doctors could not handle so do not be worried" "And what happened to Icha" "He got away before we could catch up to him but we will find him sooner or later" "Stop looking for him, it's my job to defeat my rival" I sit up ignoring all the pain and step of the bed, the pain is like death but i keep going "I promised i would never lose and i wont lose now" I grab my dagger "I will find him myself and end this, but not right now he will come after me so i will just continue on my adventure, thank you for your kindness and help" "Not so fast kid" The kings walks into the room "I cannot stop you from leaving but i can make sure you do not kill yourself thats why i am asking Sarafait to join you" "Join me? i dont need help i am a assassin" "I will gladly help him my lord" "Then its settled you will join him immediately" She picks up her bow and arrow "Lets go find this Shadow man, but first you need to rest or else you would find the entrance to his home" "Alright fine, you're probably right i need rest if i am going to give Icha the beating of his life" I step over to the bed and gently push myself onto it and fall asleep once more.

Chapter 6:The Training Of AN ASSassin

I awake on the bed to find Sarafait sitting there bedside, she notices that i have awoke and she smiles and says "how do you feel?" i sit up on the bed and this time i feel as good as new my body looks normal again and the pain is all gone "What happened my pain has disappeared" "Sleep is a wonderful thing Kodasho not only does it restore energy it helps your body heal" I jump out of bed and say "well i guess we should be on our way now" "No Kodasho i want you to train in the training ground with our assassin teacher Calanon, he is really good and he is actually one of the rare assassins with 2 marks" "2 Marks? thats possible?" "It is indeed he is a light assassin and and metal assassin" "How does that work" "Well as you know 2 assassins can combine to make a combo formation, well he can do it by himself without anyone else" "Wow i guess i am going to get over to the training grounds to meet him" "Well i will meet you after your training is finished", I get my dagger from the drawer beside my bed and head over to the training grounds.I enter the training grounds and see lots of elfs training on test dummies with swords and daggers,"Hey i am looking for Calanon, does anyone know where he is?" then from a shadow behind me a Tall built elf takes a step forward "I am the Calanon you speak of, Sarafait said you would come follow me we will not be training here" I follow the elf to a little area outside the town the ground is flat and the trees surround the area but there are no trees inside the area "Today i will be training you on your reflexes so i want you to stop my blade from cutting you" "O-" and a blade pierces my shoulder "AHH" "you must be ready at any moment for an ambush" He throws another one but as its in the air he it slashes by itself and he says "METAL FORMATION:DECOY BLADES" and just like that 5 different daggers were coming at me i dodged one then another then one hit me then another and another now i had 3 daggers in me i was bleeding and in so much pain but i had to be stronger i had to take this pain and push forward "Kodasho we all have elements you must use yours" I look around and under a tree a see a shadow i jump at it will all the energy i have left in my body" i put my hand out and drag myself to the shadow and then when i touched it my energy was back the blades were pushed out of my body "Ahh you now get it, when a assassin is close to death the elements are what can save them, You can only use these elements when you are close to death otherwise you will not be able to use the element like you just did" I get up with a brand new attitude and without thought my body yells "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DEFENSE" and then seconds after the shadow i just touched grew and went around my body like armor, i felt the armor but it was not heavy it was light Calanon grins and says "I think you may have some potential", Me and Calanon train for hours at a time until finally he throws a dagger at me my reflex jumped up and before it could hit me in the eye i caught the dagger in midair 'Good Kodasho lesson 1 complete" "How many lessons do you have?" "3 each one gets extremely harder" "What's the second one" "Being able to punch me to the ground" "Easy SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DASH" Then i am in front of him but then without him saying anything his body turned to metal "This is a combo that only i know its called explosive metal armor, if you touch it the metal on my body with stick to your hand and in 10 seconds like a missile it will explode" "Well i guess i'm losing a hand SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW FIST" Then my fists get surrounded by shadow then i punch him right in the stomach and like he said the metal fell off his body and right on the my fist, i call the fists off and punch in the same spot i hit apart of his body but he does not fall "You may have gotten past my ultimate defense but i am also a warrior at heart a puny punch can't knock a legendary assassin like me" I take my hand away from his body as the armor drips from his body into the ground "But since you hit me i now know this armor is useless against you" NOW IS MY CHANCE "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW FIST" After using that i feel my energy start to get low again, but i have no time to think about that now i charge straight at him he dodges slightly to the left but that's not going to get my i spin my body hoping to hit him and hit him straight in the face and then goes flying into a tree i wait for a second to see what had happened, and what i saw was beyond belief he was standing behind a tree with a nose bleed "Gotta try harder then that kid" And then he smiled.

Chapter 7:The Real Training Begins

I cannot believe what i am seeing with my eyes i just hit this guy with all my energy and all i gave him is a bloody nose,"You see Kodasho it's not about the hit its about the will you need to want it more then anything, once you do that the power of the hit just increases by itself" then his dagger starts to float by it self "I can control metal because i have trained for years and years on using just the right amount of energy to make the dagger float, Anything smaller or bigger i would never be able to make float because i have trained my whole life twice as much as everyone else because i have 2 marks, they don't just called me the Light Metal Assassin Of The Elves for nothing i train so hard it would kill someone like you" My energy is drained now this guy has the upper advantage, I have lost, but i push my legs to walk towards him as i get closer he starts to smile just a little bit bigger each time "See that, what you're doing is not about the energy its about the will to push yourself to walk sure you may not have any power in your body but an assassin's main weapon is his will and his dagger if you have those things your power is just a add on" I go from walking to speed walking to running at him, i need to win i need to train to my limits and then push past them so i can become better than anyone has ever seen because one day i promised no matter what i was going to battle the Shadow man i was going to find him and kill him like he killed my mother without a second thought, just thinking about this gets me fired up, I punch Calanon his face feels the pain but he just stands there i punch him again and again but nothing happens "I told you kid it's not about the rage or the power its about the will they say if an assassin has will his energy increases by 10 fold so hit me with the will to win if you can do that then you will hit me with a force of a giant" Then i scream out 'I WANT TO WIN I WANT TO BECOME STRONGER THAN ANYONE HAS EVER SEEN" then i feel it all my energy coming back, Calanon grins "Yes you understand, Training like this takes people years to complete but you have learned it in hours, you truly have great potential" Then i yell "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW FIST" and i punch him this time he feels the pain but he goes flying again, i wait to see what has happened did i hit him with the will of a giant then all the dust clears out and he has fallen on the ground "Good job kid you just knocked one of the 10 Legendary Assassins to the ground, you should feel lucky" "I feel a slight shiver of happiness but then i remember 3 Lessons that second one was harder than i thought, what could the third lesson be" Then it's like he read my mind "You must be wondering about the third lesson huh?" I will tell you tomorrow i think you broke my jaw" Then he gives me a thumbs up "You are going to be great someday" and walks away.I walk back to town just barely i am so tired that training had completely tested my will and the fatigue of it was just kicking in so i went back to the house ready to fall asleep when Sarafait came in and asked "How was the training?" "I knocked him to the ground after almost breaking my hand on his face" "You knocked him down? Only 1 other person has ever done that, Durion one of the other Legendary assassins he is a Fire And Ice assassin, the guy used to be Calanons protege but he turned into a bitter and evil man after his parents were killed right in front of him by someone who made his appearance look like Calanon" "What happened?" "Durion tried to kill him but when he failed he left the village" "I will not be like him i will save this land from all evil on my adventure to find the shadow man" I lay on the bed "But right now i need rest that training was intense and tomorrow we are back at it" "Well you are truly a legend in my mind so you will do fine" She smiles and leaves as i fall into a sleep.

Chapter 8:The Shadow Man

I find myself in a dark place, this cannot be Allamel because it's just darkness here then i hear a voice "Hello youngling, My name to you is The Shadow Man, But my real name is Sigil The Shadow and Blood Legendary Assassin" "Where are you? Come out and face me you coward" The evil voice laughs "Kid you're in my world you see this may be a dream but i could make it one of the worst nightmares you will ever have, i brought you here to say to you i ripped your mother apart while laughing she was screaming as i ripped her apart and drank her blood, i wish you could see it, i ripped her wide open and ripped her heart out then i ripped it open and drank the blood from it, you see that is how i become stronger i kill innocent people and drink the blood from their bodies, your mother was just a little snack i had while i was passing through Garler" My rage fills up "You are a coward you knew i would have killed you right there on the spot if you had not paralyzed me" The voice laughs "You,Defeat me? That must be a joke i am one of the 10 Legendary Assassins i could kill you in an instant i am the second most powerful assassin in the world" "Second?" "Yes the most powerful assassin in the world has no name, if you hear this man's name you are already dead, He has less of a heart then i do, which is little to none, But forget him i want you to train and train hard with all the rage you have because when we finally meet i want you to give me a real challenge OK boy?" "Oh you won't know what you hit you Sigil because i will kill you before you realize im there" "I will be waiting" Then the voice laughs and suddenly i wake up Sarafait is asleep in the chair right beside me i wake her up and tell her about what happened, "What you met the shadow man?" "His name is Sigil" "You mean Sigil the Legendary Assassin?" "Yes i am going to find him and kill him" "Well you need a lot more training until you can even hope to fight this Sigil guy, Speaking of training you should probably get going to the training area Calanon is probably waiting" "Thanks i will talk to you after i am done training for today".

I walk into the flat area and find Calanon sitting in the middle of the area, he sees that i have arrived and stands up "Let's get right to business, today you will be unleashing your Aku which means your nightmare beast" "Nightmare beast?" "Yes everyone has an Aku which helps the assassin fight when he has no more power left, Stand back i will show you" I take a step back and then He takes out his dagger and draws a circle then puts and A in the middle and yells "AKU SUMMON" And then the ground starts to shake very lightly then out of the ground a huge white wolf comes out of the ground "This is Olra my Aku, i trained for years to get this right,but give it a shot if you wish" I take my dagger out and draw the circle then put the A in the middle and yell "AKU SUMMON" then slash the circle then i feel fully out of energy and nothing happens "Kodasho you need to put energy into the slash, and not just that it has be to the exact amount of energy just a touch too much or too low and you lose all of your energy, that's why assassin's use it as a last resort because it could mean defeat if they fail,Each beast requires a different amount of energy, i spent years failing over and over just so i could summon Olra, Try again" So for hours i kept trying with no luck at all and then after awhile i tried and i felt the shaking on the ground, then out of the ground leaped a huge horse with shadow flames on the back "That is what we call a Nightmare Horse, one of the most rare Aku's around, first give it a name and quick because the Aku's use a lot of energy" "I name it Ika after my mother" "Good name, but the beast is not stable you need to be able to summon it on command, you just spent hours and hours of your time and you only summoned Ika once" So i trained harder then i have ever trained, when i felt tired i had to push harder to get more energy, We trained all night and then all day after that then finally i summoned Ika twice in a row "Kid you are on your way to becoming a legendary assassin you a truly something special you just trained for almost 34 hours without stopping i think you pass lesson 3, but now lesson 4" "LESSON 4!,i thought there is only 3 lessons?" "There is for normal people, but you have talent you show a will of fire that i have seen only once, Lesson 4 is beat me in battle" "I will try but you are 10 times be-" He charges with speed unlike anything i have seen and hits me. "Let the Fight Begin".

Chapter 9:The Legendary Battle

I am shocked that he would punch me without being ready but the speed that he put into the charge makes me wonder if i have the skills to be able to fight someone like him, maybe my training is going to end right here and now. NO i will not allow myself to think like that, i have to win, so i stand up and say "All right i will prove that i am worthy no matter what it takes, I run at him but it's like i am coming at slow motion to him and i miss him with a punch, so i try for another punch but i miss again "You're too slow Kodasho you have to speed it up" "METAL FORMATION: METAL ARMS" then his arms turn into full steel "You now have almost 0 chance you win this match, if i hit you with these arms you will be blown away with a single punch" then he charges at me with inhuman strength, at first i think i dodge it and then he pulls a trick from my playbook and spins his body to hit me and then i feel real pain my body felt like i was dying it was like my body was shutting down to die, it was like all the pain i have felt in my life combined and then times 10 of that,I want to shut my eyes so much but i have to win or else Sigil will have won before it even had started, I had to win i had to there was no second thought if i lost here i would be a failure i would lose in training without even any honor, So i try and pick myself up but i fall back down "Do not even try kid it's over that is the legendary Itai arms which translates to painful arms, They gather all the recent pain you have felt and mash it all together" I start to cry i had to win but my body will not move, i had to prove that i was a somebody to this guy or else he would just look at me like i was just another failure student, then i remember that night when my mother died like a flash back the scream, the laugh of the shadow man it was something i could not take, then i saw a flashback of my first happy moment with my mom, we were both laughing and running around in the house playing hide and seek, I just lie there blank eyed ready to die but the memories of my mom kept flashing back and then i started balling i had lost and i had let her down it was all my fault i had failed, I HAD FAILED, then i got mad and used everything i had in body even if it killed me, i pushed myself to a whole other limit then i had before and no matter the pain i was feeling i kept pushing and pushing, and then i was standing up but before i could say anything he punched me again, this time i could see death for a quick second but i stood standing, i could not lose, I punched him back and he went flying, with the energy i had left i slowing stepped towards a shadow but Calanon was back up and he punched me from behind but the pain was no longer an issue for me cause i had to keep going towards the shadow, he punched me again and again but my mind was set i was going to win this match even if i had to die to win, I fell onto the shadow and it felt like heaven, the pain in body was going away i felt my energy come back, i got up and i knew i had to hit him with something hard or else he would land another hit and that would be it "SHADOW FORMATION:DECOY" I guess i had way more energy than i thought because an army of decoys of me surrounded me and then i grinned and then we all charged at him and with one punch after another we hit him over and over and over and over and then finally it was me "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW FISTS" and then i hit him, and he went flying, then when the dust cleared he was gone then i saw a shadow from the sky and it yelled 'LIGHT FORMATION:SUNLIGHT" and i looked away and i felt him slam down on me, i grabbed the figure and headbutt it and it fell back, i pushed my body up and then Calanon did the same, my shadow fists were still active so i knew i had to hit him before he hit me so i charged at him and hit him but i felt pain when i did i look down and see he had punched me also, we both fall, i knew the first one to get up would be the winner so i pushed with all my will with everything and I DID IT i was standing, Calanon laughed "Good job kid you are truly legendary, i could still go on easily but i will give you this one" we both laugh and i say my goodbyes for now and then i head back to the inn where Sarafait must be worried about what had happened these past 36 hours.

I arrive back at the inn and see no other than Sarafait waiting in my room preparing armor and food and supplies "Hey i see you're preparing' "yes we will need all the supplies that i am packing in this back, But forget that what happened with Calanon" So i tell her all about the battle with Calanon, "Wow that must have been some hardcore training but i would expect no more from a legendary assassin you should feel very proud you beat him" "I am mostly tired then i am proud but after some sleep i will probably be a lot more happy you know? So let me rest then we will head out right after?" "Of course" I walk over to the bed and fall on it, then after some time i fall asleep.

"I lay on the ground remembering my mom"

Chapter 10:The Invisible Man

I awake to see Sarafait beside me fast asleep on the chair beside the bed but just as i try to sit up the king walks into the room, "Son you saved my people,fought and enemy and took his best attacked and lived and last but not at all least you went through probably the hardest training of your life so tell me, how do you still stand after such physical battering?" "Well sir just ask Sarafait here i tend to sleep, a lot, but i would say m'lord that its my will, when i was out there with Calanon i saw death many times but i pushed it away because of my will to live, my will to get revenge on a man who took everything away from me and laughed, so m'lord is that answer good enough or do i have to explain the whole story to you up to this point?" "I will let that back talk slide since you did amazing tasks but son i understand, when i was a boy my mother was killed by a thief who just wanted her necklace, she was a fighter so she attacked him but ended up getting stabbed in the chest, and my father after finding and not only killing the thief but his whole guild out of just pure anger lost himself he became a sad man, he spent nights in the bar just across the path from here getting drunk out of his mind then he would come home and beat me to a pulp but i lived and he died in a very brutal way, but now i am king and he is just a headless corpse somewhere in the oceans, so you could say my father was my very own personal shadow man" "I am deeply sorry m'lord i did not know that you have felt the pain i do everyday but for real, but if its not a dumb question to ask how did you become king if you were not an heir to the throne?" "Ahh in this city you do not need to have heir blood in you, you need to have the people behind you and i have many people behind me my city loves their king and their king loves them, but enough talk i was told to tell you by Calanon that he has one more challenge for you he said its kinda like a goodbye gift""Thank you for telling me i will make haste"

After i wake Sarafait up we both make haste for the front, as we get closer we see a crowd of people cheering at my arrival and then at the front of this mob i see Calanon with a huge grin on his face "WELCOME BOY,Today i am going to show everyone what you have trained so hard to become, today you will show them your power against the invisible man so look alive kid this is good you get to test your attacks on someone who wants to kill you okay have fun champ" and then he walks away but as he walks away i get hit in the back "what was that" then i understand this guy is transparent i cannot see him at all. i jump back up and pumped because this guy is an actual challenge i pull my dagger out and yell "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW SMOKE" and as the area falls into a dark smoke i look around for the image of the man and then i see it so without any thought i take a small piece of smoke from the cloud and shape it into a solid metal dagger and throw it at him but i did not think about hitting him as he dodges the blade, i thought about only hitting him i did not think at all about things like if he were able to dodge it or if he was even fast enough to dodge it but now i can see clearly this guy is as fast as they come which is even more of a pain for me "Why do they always have to be dodging, why can't i ever just hit the guy and be done" as i run after the outlining of the man, but i take to long as the smoke starts to leave the area, the crowd start yelling things at me 'HE MAY BE TRANSPARENT BUT HE STILL HAS A SHADOW" "YOU SUCK" "I WANT A REFUND" wait that first comment could actually help me in this battle i yell "THANKS" as i start searching the ground but that leads me off guard and straight open for an attack and sure enough i feel my leg being kicked in, but these past couple days i have been in more pain than this by a long shot so it barely even hurts thats good cause i turn around and swing and hit him straight in the face. and then all i hear is him falling and yelling "OKOK I QUIT NO MORE I AM DONE" "Really? That is way to easy" And then his body becomes apparent and it looks like someone hit him in the face with a bull ramp "Wow i must be a lot stronger then i was before" Then the crowd goes wild they are cheering for me for once i feel like i had won a battle but at the same time did not feel like i could die right away, then a sharp pain in my legs come out of nowhere then i hear laughing "never turn your back to your enemy i may not be transparent anymore but i am fast also you will never hit me again" "Ok thanks for the knives my friend" then i rip the knives out of my legs "you use cheap moves to win you are truly a coward' "hey winning is winni-" i throw the daggers straight into his arms "AHHHHHHH how did i not dodge the speed of the daggers were like faster than light "Actually trust me light is a lot faster your lucky i did not hit the throat but if you pull that cheap attack crap on me again i will not be putting those daggers in your arms do you got me?" "I think i may bleed out,man i just wanted to win in front of my city i just wanted to prove i was not just a transparent guy i wanted to show them i train my speed not my ability to not be seen, my power is connected to me you see no one ever saw me for my abilities i was that kid who had no friends who had no one to train with so i trained myself and now i am one of the best fighters in the city but i still had to win this or else i would go back to the old times i would be a loser again" "Who cares about what people think? you push 10 times harder then they push you cannot even compare to you, you train while they sit at home in their beds while you go on adventures through forests and other dangerous places, trust me in my books if you stop being a cheap shotting coward you are a true hero in my books" I walk over and say "This may hurt a lot" I rip both daggers out and pull him up "Thank you Kodasho no one has shown me this kind of kindness since i was a little boy, if you ever need any help you know where to find me, but until then thank you for showing me a brand new light, may god help you on the journey you set out on" We shake hands and go seperate ways i pass Calanon and say "Thanks, be seeing you around gramps" He stops me "Kid you are truly one of the greats you have so much potential it would scare most people so please what ever enemy you face or whatever you see dont forget that the light even though it may be hard to see sometimes is what you fight for alright son?" "I will not forget i will use the training you gave me and i will not lose to any enemy i swear" then he lets me go and me and Sarafait walk out the front gate waving our goodbyes and then i yell to the king 'I will find Sigil and defeat him, then both our shadow men will be gone" He just laughs "I will be waiting" And then i grin and turn around and throw my hand up in a thumbs up formation "THANK YOU CALANON AND THE CITY OF ALLAMEL I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU" And then we leave out the gate on our journey.

Chapter 11:Zako The Swordsmen

That was a lot harder than i thought i would be Sarafait" "Do not worry we will visit that place again some day and next time you will have had beaten the shadowman so lets just keep pressing foward" "Yea you are right of course" "We should stop here for the night the next town is about another days walk so we should save energy" "All right let us set up our camp over in the woods there" i point towards a landform which has the stones holding up like a tsunami "The rocks should give us cover". We set up camp and then set the fire up and get logs to go beside while we find sticks and rocks to make the area a little more defenseful and then after all that rock and stick finding i find myself wanting to sit beside the fire for some reason then after i see Sarafait had fallen asleep a figure arises from the fire "So you are that old tools new guy huh well kid trust me from experience he is nothing but trouble" I stand up quickly and pull my dagger out "You want to fight me? Cause i could arrange that" "No no kid i was just curious about who my old mentor Calanon had chosen, Names Durion the Legendary assassin no big deal though so keep your dagger down or i will break you without thought, i have come to warn you about a certain swordsmen you are going to face in the near future his name is Zako and he uses the Èko sword which has the ability to learn the user's assassin type and basically mold itself into its weakness so he will most likely be using a Light sword but you have faced Icha so this should be no problem right? WRONG this guy is a Swordsmen maybe one of the best in the West Bariné so do not let your guard down on this guy okay? okay so yea ima go do you know Legendary assassin things and yeah so talk to you next time if you don't die" Then the figure disappears and the fire is put out "Yea okay thats enough for now i am going to get rest" i lay down on the side of the log which is my bed but i do not fall asleep at all i stay up all night thinking about Durion and what he had said about the Èko sword and how Zako might be able to kill me with it, i think all night on what it's going to be like maybe like the sword Icha uses to start the burning man attack but all the time, after awhile of thinking which felt like 10 minutes the sun had risen and Sarafait had awaken "I slept really well for sleeping on the ground how about you Kodasho?" "Oh um while i did not sleep was not really tired but lets continue up the path" So we left our little camp and went straight back onto the road and after awhile of walking for what seemed like days we had arrived at Èlon town so we try to pass through the gates until we hear "HEY YOU AT THE GATE,YEA YOU" we look behind and it's a guard "One second here guys just gotta let you in, sorry for all that yelling" He signals another guard and the city doors open "Hope you enjoy your stay at our little city" we enter the city and everyone looks at Sarafait like they have never seen a fully armored elf with a bow before but we head to the first bar we see and get a drink while we are sipping on my water and her ale the bartender walks over and says "The big guy in the back wants a word with you, NOW he hates waiting" So we follow him into a back room which is very dark when we enter the bartender closes the door and the room is dark. "Hahahah you guys are scared of the dark huh? well let me get to the point i hear you guys have never been beaten in a fight and i loves fights-" "Wait you have heard of us?" i say confused "Yea some dude in fire said you guys would be coming and said i should check you guys out, so here i am a simple champion swordsmen challenging two simple peasents so do you accept or am i going to pick up another win due to surrender" The man grins "You would not happen to be Zako The Swordsmen Handler of Èko would you?" "Huh guess you guys have heard of me also have to say i feel like you will be quite the challenge feel lucky kid, so we got a fight or what?" "You got a deal i will not back down" "I won't either" "Hold on elf i think i only want a match with this kid now alone so follow but don't fight got it?" "Kodasho is more then capable by himself so i do understand you drunk" "Ha you got quite the mouth on you, i like that, follow me kids we got a fight to do" Then he shows his face he has white hair and a huge scar going down his face "This is going to be fun" then he laughs.

Chapter 12:Sword POwer vs Will Power

We head outside the bar where Zako was and he says "Well kid i have to tell you i am actually pumped for this" 'Yea? well do not underestimate me or you may end up with a face full of dirt at the feet of my boots" "Yea yea cut the act kid i know you hate trash talk, i live off it i have been beaten only once so maybe calm down, or else." then Zako pulls out his Éko sword and throws the blade into the ground "i am going to leave that there for now to make this a half fair fight so come kid show me what you got" So i pull my dagger and without thought charge at this man and as i get closer i see his grin grow and then i get close enough for an attack i know he will expect an swing from my dagger so i punch with the other hand but before i hit he disappears and my hand goes straight forward then from behind "Hey kid, not half bad you almost made me work for that,Almost." then before i expect it he is beside me and before i can react he takes the back of my head with the palm of his hand and with unbelievable strength i am thrown to the ground face first "So? who's the one eating dirt? cause it looks like its you" he dodges as an arrow flies just beside his head, he turns around "It looks like we got an uninvited elf, well i got no fight with you so i may as well kill you for a little warm up, this kid was barely a sweat" he charges at Sarafait "NOOO your opponent is me" he stops and looks back, i am having trouble standing but i dont need to "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DECOYS" then just like that their were ten of me "Alright nows the time to hit when he confused" "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW DASH" then quickly im behind him i go for the punch but he arm catches the punch "Kid give me some credit im a swordsmen one of the best you think i could not tell the original punk from the others" then i go for the low kick but his leg meets mine "OWWWW" his legs are like medal, then he turns around and sweeps my legs and as i fall his brings his fist straight into my chest and pushes my body to the ground, but then that body turns into a shadow, "WHAT how did i not notice this" Then a right fist almost hits him as he dodges "you're a sneaky little punk are you not?" "I was trained to never give up so i will not lose to some random swordsmen" "SHADOW FORMATION:SHADOW FIST" then i swing back but he dodges again, i keep going for the swing but each time he dodges then the fists disappear "What this has never happened to me before?" "Looks like its ready" He puts his hand out and then a bright light comes from behind me and then i cannot see but when i open my eyes Zako has the Éko sword in his hand and it's a lot brighter than it was before "Now kid i am truly unbeatable" he hits me with the back of his sword and then i feel it then blade of the sword make a huge cut on my chest as he hits me with unbelievable speed, then he is behind me and when he puts the sword back into the hilt i really feel it the burning that Icha does but it was worse like this sword was stronger than even him "Kid what your feeling right now is the feeling of death, but don't worry its not like you had any chance of winning in the first place, but now that your down i can finally repay our elf friend" He walks past me unsheathes his sword pulls it back and aims straight for Sarafaits neck, then blood runs down his blade and when he looks up what he sees is shocking his blade is run through my hand "I may be young, i may be nothing, i may be weaker than you, but i made a promise to my teacher that even when all i see is darkness i will pull towards the light, so its my payback now" i push my hand down the sword and grab his hand and pull him forward, as he is still in shock when he comes towards me i hit him straight on in the face, he does not fall but he stumbles back in even more shock than he was in before "Well well kid no one has got a real hit against me in ages, but thats too bad because now you got one less hand to use and now i feel like killing so i will just take your life instead of hers" Then he is infront of me, he grins really big and then i feel the sword go through my body and as i am falling down i hear the crowd gasp and Sarafait start to scream in anger "Well done kid, you may be someone some day" and then as i blink he is gone into the crowd and then i black out" "Kodasho, Kodasho" my eyes open but im not awake i think im dreaming the area is made just of light but not too bright that it hurts the eyes then i see someone but they are too far away for me to make out who it is, as i come closer i start to make a face and then it hits me, My mother is calling out to me, i run towards her "MOM" i stop right in front of her "Mom is that really you?" "Yes child it is me i have come to see my son" "Then does that mean i am going to die?" "No your time is not yet you still have a great burden to handle, you are the only one who can kill Sigil, do not ask me how i know because that is information i cannot tell because the time is not right but when the time is right trust me my son you will know,the reason i am here is to tell you about that man Zako, he may be very helpful if you can get him to join you" "Yea right mom, he just tried to kill me" "No Koda he actually may have saved you his sword may have felt like it was going through you, but that was for the crowd he is really a people pleaser under it all, he actually just pushed the light off the sword to knock you out and make it look like he stabbed you through the chest but in reality you are just knocked out, but the reason i am here is to tell you the origins of the boy named Zako and his friend Poilkio and how Zako got the scar on his face from the Éko sword.

Chapter 13:Two Friends

fROm The Perspective of Zako

"Zako!" I raise my head from the grass i was napping on and see my partner in training and my only friend Poilkio 'Yo, Whats up man?" "The master wanted us to train for a couple until he arrives" I lay my head back down "Man that guy is so slow i cannot believe he is the best swordsmen in this side of Bariné" I do a kip up and pull out the wood sword from my hilt then i charge at him sword in front, he moves out of the way slightly "Hey Zako what did the master say about just charging man you gotta inspect the area make a battle plan for each situation or i could easily do this "Do wh-" he kicks the back of my leg with his foot "Oww what the heck" "Also it looks like you have been skipping out of the body hardening class master wanted us to take" "Yea cause i am already strong nobody will be able to beat me, someday i will be better then even the master himself you watch Poilk i am going to do it no matter what anyone says" "Ahh big dreams Zako but i admire that" he puts his hand out and helps me up "But Zako you will need to be able to fight without the sword, remember its not everything, if the sword is taken away you need to fight with the power of your mind and the power of the strength" He puts his arm up like a arm wrestle was about to happen "Promise?" "Yea yea whatever" then i without meeting hands i pass him and pick up my sword from the ground then i hear the wind past my ear and then i hear "Hello young ones, it looks like training has come to an end, yes?" the master wore a long jacket and leather pants and wore armor boots and he had a long beard but he had no hair, We both say "Yes master" and bow, he bows back "Alright today we will be training in hand to hand combat "Aww man i suck at this" i say as i throw the sword in the ground blade first "Wow that was quite the throw young Zako, maybe someday you will have great strength but strength is nothing without mind in the culture of a swordsmen "Who cares about culture all i care about is being strong" "ZAKO why would you say that to master" "Its true i will be the best i will be rich beyond my dreams and i will kill anyone in my way" "Zako the path you speak of is not the one i see for you or else i would not have taken on such a young man, you have the potential to save this world" "Save it? what has it done for me? both my parents were killed by a rogue assassin so when i am at my max point i will find this guy and kill him slowly so he knows what it's like to feel the pain i deal with everyday, he,will,suffer" "And you wonder why i'm your only friend talking like that Zako" "Sorry i just kinda got outta hand there" "It is alright son i already have seen the path you will adventure on and i do see darkness but i also see a huge light so i believe you will go on to do good in this world son, alright now for the training i want you two to get 1 hit on me and i will say you have done enough training for today" "Alright Poilk lets do this man" I start running but Poilkio puts his arm out "Wait i will inspect the area and look for any weak points" He looks around the area and then his eyes widen "What that's impossible" "What is?" "He has no weak points he is not even staying still right now" "What do you mean he's standing right infront of use" "Look carefully" I take a hard look at the master and notice that he was right this guy was vibrating from side to side "What inhuman speed, will never give up we always have luck on our side" Then i charge at him then punch but it goes straight foward in the air when i look around he is right beside me "Speed it up Zako" then i turn my body quickly and swing my arm while Poilkio runs forward and drops down for a kick but again we both miss, then the master is behind us, he takes our heads and throws us to the ground "Speed is everything with swordsmen because we do not have the power that assassins have in the mark, so we need to match the power with speed" We both get up and wipe ourselves off "Come on i want to be freaking good i cannot keep being shown up by some old guy" i run for a straight punch but he dodges and elbows me hard in the head "That's for calling me old" i recover from the elbow but now i am smoking mad i just need to clip this guy to win but i can why can't i? this guy has freaking the speed out of this world, all these things going through my head i run forward but then i am farther up the field then i was a second ago now i am behind the old man i take the opportunity to go for a punch but he dodges "Well well you are one of the rare people who have the speed like mine, now i really see you going on to do good things" So we trained for the rest of the day but i never teleported like that again it was weird, one moment i was in one place then i was behind him the next, "Alright i think thats good for today, you may not have hit me but you gave it your all and that's what i wanted, any time now you guys will be using real swords so train hard" Then in a blink the man was gone, me and Poilkio walk back the the house the 3 of us were staying at, "Well he could have walked back with us, but maybe we actually tired the guy out" "Yea maybe or maybe he needs to look into that speed thing i did' "Dude that was awesome, you can truly be an amazing assassin some day" "Maybe but i still did not hit him after i did it, so if i cannot beat him how am i supposed to win against other people younger and maybe even stronger then him" "Ahh don't sweat it man if you practice that speed attack someday you will beat him and anyone who comes your way, trust me" He puts his hand out again but once again i ignore the hand and we walk back to the house.

I am fast asleep when i am awoken by a scream "Master!" I run to the masters room and when i open the door the master was on the ground with no head, i fall in terror "No,no,no,no" then from behind him a man steps out "Beat it kid or you will end up just like him, i cannot move i am frozen with fear then i see Poilkio down the hall, i tell him to stop coming this way, i do not want him to see the master with no head, when i look back SLASH this guy has slashed my face, but then something weird happened, the sword the guy was carrying floated out of his hand and into mine "What you are going to choose someone new, now?, stupid sword" he starts running at me, but then my arm moved by myself and with strength i did not even know i had i split the guy in 2 with the sword, but it did not end there the sword had taken my body over and it wanted blood, and then it saw Poilkio stricken with fear at what i did, he looked at me like i was a monster, i was, i started walking down the hall towards him "Zako its me, man its your friend" "Zako please don't do this" He starts crying "ZAKO LISTEN TO ME I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE" but i was not i could see through my eyes but my body was not my own i could not control it "Zako listen man i am like you we are both orphans who found master after our parents died, at first i thought of you as kind of a freak because you were always so calm and always so together even after you watched your parents die, but in reality i was just jealous because i wanted that i wanted to be the guy who could not feel the hurt but today i realized you do feel it but you keep it in and stay happy Zako i wish i was you, you have been my only true friend for a long time, but really man we are more then that we are 2 lonely children who were lucky enough to find master in truth Zako WE ARE BROTHERS" He put his arm out again "Promise me you will grow up to be a great swordsmen, promise me" then he closed his eyes and smiled while i ran the sword through his chest and killed my only friend.

Chapter 14:The Monster

Zako

It's been 3 months since i killed my friend but i still live through it every second, the cries of my friend as i walked closer to killing him, the way he called me his brother and then the way i ran my sword through his chest while he was smiling, i start to cry thinking about it "Hey kid are you doing okay?" I was living on the streets i was a nobody but i had this sword that had killed my friend no matter how far i ran from the sword it returned to me as if it was alive all by itself but i did not care i would never touch it again, i accepted it, i was a monster who had killed my friend the only person to ever call me a brother and i sliced him up, "Kid hello are you alright?" "No i am not alright so just move along or i will kill you" I was so mad i could not trust anyone all i saw was darkness in everyone, everyone was just dark to me no matter how hard i tried to forget everytime i blink i see the face of Poilkio smiling while he tells me to become a master swordsmen and i see my master without a head, "No kid i am not the kind of person to just let a kid like yourself get killed by thugs and thieves at night, follow me kid, that is if you want a hot place to sleep and maybe a hot meal" i stand and follow the man staying behind him slowly, inspecting him to make sure he was not some kind of killer taking me somewhere to murder me, like he could kill me though no matter where i go that sword follows and it will not allow me to die,if i could control the sword it may be useful but i am much too young and much too scared to even touch the sword, i may be a monster but i am still a child so i am trying not to get too much attention, "Hey, kid what about that sword, are you just gonna leave it there?" "Do not worry it will follow" "Alright,Names Kuma by the way nice to meet you" "I cannot say the same and i will not tell you my name because only people i trust get to know it" "I understand kid so until you tell me your name i will just call you kid" "Fine by me" "By the way where did you get the Éko sword from?" I gasp and stop for a second "I knew it you're here to take the sword from me, well i would not try because that sword chooses its owner and-" "Slow down kid i am not here to steal anything from you trust me i am just interested in all the weapon mythology in this world, that sword may not be a very popular one in the books but that does not mean that it is not interesting to me, kid i have better things to do then murder little boys on the street so maybe calm down?" "I will not, the things i have seen, the things i have done, if you just understood you would be just like me" "Kid i killed my sister" I stop walking for a second "You what?" "Its not like i murdered her in cold blood, she became deathly ill and everyday she would beg me to put her out of her misery but she was my sister, no brother does that to someone they love so each time i said no, but one day i left my sword in the room for a second as i went to check the area for a drink because she had said she was thirsty and when i came back my sister had shoved the sword into her chest, if i had just taken that sword, she may still be alive,she may have killed herself but i feel like i'm the one who shoved the sword into her chest, ever since that day i have not touched a weapon i only research them" "I am sorry, i did not know" "Do not worry kid i saw you and i felt like you have had something similar happen to you, i feel like we are the same, so i want to help you" "Thank you" then i follow him to the bar where he lives.

"Well here we are, take it upon yourself to meet all my staff, they are really friendly, if you

need me i will be in the dark room in the back" then he pats me on the back and heads into

a dark room in the back. I walk around the bar for a bit and then i sit on a chair in front of the bar "Hey kid aren't you a little too young to be drinking?" "I am not going to order a drink i am going to sit here if you like it or not" then i turn around and give him a deathly stare "Alright alright kid no need to go into like killing mode or anything" "Keep talking and i will kill you" then the man walks away, then right beside me my sword appears leaning on the bar "Of course you followed me here" i pick up the sword then head into one of the empty rooms and put my sword in the chest beside the bed then i climb onto the bed and lay down "Ahh what comfort" i had not slept on a soft bed like this in 3 months it was so nice it was hard to stay awake but then after a long struggle of trying to stay awake i just let go and fall into a deep sleep. A couple hours later i wake from my nap to see Kuma sitting beside my bed "Hey i see you have awoken, i came to sit here to make sure no one came and tried to rob or mess with you kid,now i am going to tell you why i sit in that dark room all day, 1 reason and 1 reason only its scary for people to talk to someone they cannot see so no one bothers me in there" then he lets out a huge grin "To be honest i am so bad at fighting even someone like you could kill me, so i am actually really afraid of getting robbed, thats why all my staff are fighters" "Now you have got me Kuma" i let out without any thought, "Huh well kid i am glad to hear that i can see that you have talent, but i will not force you to do anything, i understand you so just rest, i will not leave your side" "I think i am gonna go talk with the bartender i feel like i was a little rough on him" "Yea probably a good idea, the guy is big and strong looking but he is a gentle giant in reality" I get up and find my way to the bar "Ummm hey sorry for that little threat earlier" "Hey its not a problem i understand, we are strangers to you, you don't feel safe in a bar environment but trust me, as long as you are here we will not let anyone hurt you" "Thanks", "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" i turn to see a group of men surrounding a girl i hop of the chair and make my way towards them "H-" Kuma comes from the shadow "Let the boy do this, i wanna see him in action" I get close to the men "Hey what the hell do you think you are doing to her you scum" the group of men to look at me "What was that boy cause all i heard was a little brat squealing so scram" "I said get your dirty fucking hands off her before i break the fingers on your hands" "I am telling you brat, i would leave before me and my boys cut you up" "And i'm telling you i will rip your heart out and then feed it to you" "Thats it brat now were gonna kill you" The men start to run at me, before i can react one punches me in the face, i fall to the ground, "Hahahaha all talk and no game huh,well i cannot wait to gut you kid" I put my hand out surrendering but what happens is the Éko sword arrives in my hand, but this time i can control the sword, i take the sword from the hilt "really kid, do you think 1 sword against us is all that good" i kick the back of his knees and he falls i get up with the sword "Alright now i am ready to fight" the men come at me but this time it was like time was slower,so i ran at the men putting my sword through each one of them, then after i was done, i walk over to the leader "Remember my name you scum, Zako Swordsmen Of The Éko Sword, and if you come back i will cut your legs off now run" he gets up quickly and runs away, i turn to the women and help her up "Are you alright, did they hurt you or steal anything" "No young man i am quite alright, thanks for that those men had it coming, but how did you move so quickly?" "I moved quickly?" "Yes on those men you cut all of them so quickly it was over in a blink" "Well haha i cannot really explain that myself i guess i was just lucky" "Well i should be off thanks again" then the women bows and walks away, i take a seat at a table near by to try to explain it, it was like time was slower then me i had finished those guys in mere seconds, then Kuma takes a seat near me, "Well kid that was quite the performance i really do see you becoming quite talented with the Éko sword or otherwise known as the element sword" "I will make sure no one dies on my watch who does not deserve it, i have felt enough pain by myself i cannot let other people die while in my presence i just won't' "Zako, i feel like me and you are going to be quite the team" "How do you know my name?" "You kinda shouted it at that guy" then we both laugh, that was the first time someone made me laugh since the accident.

Chapter 15:Recovery

I awake in a inn bed, but when i try to sit up i feel a sharp pain in my chest, maybe my mom was lying maybe this guy actually stabbed me, i feel anger and then realize what i just said, i had called my mom a liar, then i feel happy i got to see my mom again and then my emotions go all over as i feel a sadness for Zako, but why? i barely know the guy but at the same time i also know this guys life story so it is kinda weird, i lay back and just take time to process the story my mother had told me, but i have one question about the story, what happened to Kuma, did he die, did he betray Zako, tons of questions run through my mind, but right now is no time for questions i need to recover and make sure i get back to full strength before anything, i trained with an legendary assassin and Zako was still faster and stronger than me, i look down at my hand which had been stabbed to save Sarafait, what would have happened if i did not save her at that moment would he have actually stabbed right through her? would she have been able to defend quickly enough that she would out do Zako? no way that guy has been training for years with with a will to keep fighting, he is faster then me and i was taught by an assassin that out does all the others, well most of them, well no time to think i need to go outside get some air, i try to get up but i feel the pain in my chest again. Then the door opens, "I would keep laying there for awhile, trust me it is truly painful when you walk around with my light in your body" then Zako the man who had fought me early or before takes a step in "Before you say anything kid, the only reason i saved you is because you remind me of an old friend of mine" then he looks up and for the first time i saw Zako smile "I just came to see how you are dealing with the little bit of light i shoved through you with the Éko sword, if you think that hurts then you are lucky i did not shove all the light through you" "Well i am a shadow Ninja Zako, light attacks are a lot more effective to me" "Ahh you just will not admit that i am better then you even though i am a swordsmen and not a assassin big shot like you" I sit up ignoring all the pain that i was feeling "I am not big shot Zako i could not even save the people i love, i am so weak that not even i could have a chance at a swordsmen" Zako takes a seat "Yo Koda the Éko sword is a special sword, without it i would just be a quick guy with some fighting skills, and dude i actually had to use the sword on you, almost all the other people i have fought i have been able to defeat with a single punch, but that does not matter i have important news to tell you, when i was in the room in the bar earlier, all the darkness in the room started to move" "Wait it started to move? how could you tell?" "I have been in that room for 10 years i have the ability to tell when something is off in this room, so what i have come to ask is for you no matter what happens outside to stay inside because i feel like this next foe will be a powerful one" i lay back down "Alright Zako i have faith that you will be able to defeat this guy" "I know i can" then he gets up and walks out.

I awake to a scream of a girl i sit up and the pain is all gone i walk over to my window and what i see outside is darkness falling over this town and when it touched the people of the town they were being cut up, then when the darkness hit the middle of the town it all comes together into the shape of a huge man with spiky black hair, a black jacket with no shirt underneath and black pants with big leather boots "That all this town has? honestly i am disappointed in you guys come on i thought that some hero was gonna come outta nowhere and challenge me to this big duel" Zako takes a step towards him from behind him "I am not gonna challenge you guy i am gonna kick your ass there will be no fight" he throws the Éko sword into the ground "Ready to rumble you creep?" "Yay someone who has the guts to fight me, and without his sword too, really what a big man you are" "Less talk, more fighting" Zako disappears and then reappears behind him 'K.O" He throws the elbow towards this man's head but the elbow goes through his head "Ohh champ what a good elbow. great swing and power but just not the way you need to fight, you should be throwing punches like this" he turns and punches Zako in the chest and twists his fist, Zako coughs blood and then goes flying into the wall "And here i thought this guy was going to be quite the fight, but turns out he is a good for nothing peasant" Zako slowly gets up and whispers to himself "No, the Éko sword cannot do anything for this guy, because he is no assassin he is a Yokai and supernatural monster, damn i need to get to my Eko sword" "I got you Zako' An arrow flys towards the Yokai an but goes through him" "Huh another fighter has appeared? man i rated this town to low to fast, show yourself archer" Sarafait jumps off the top of the building she shot the arrow from "Names Sarafait Elven Archer punk" "Ohhh big mouth, i like that in a women" he starts walking towards her, she keeps unloading arrows towards him but they keep going though, at this moment Zako saw the time to run for the sword and he bolted, the man saw this but did not care and just grinned, he turned back to Sarafait and punched her right in the chest and then she went flying but as she was flying back, she took a shot at him when he was turned and then it went straight into his arm "Ahhh what the hell was that" He pulled the arrow out, SO you actually hit me well then" He teleports to beside her in mid air and takes her head in his palm and smashes her into the ground" "NOOOO" Zako takes the sword and dashes towards him and then he yells "SWORD FORMATION:DASH CUT" and then Zako was in front of him "HA you, a swordsmen, you did not even hit me" "I would check again punk" and then cuts appeared all over his body and then blood shot out from his body "AHH a mortal man like him got cuts on me? how could this be" Zako runs towards him and punches him and then the men falls back after then punch 'Sarafait, SARAFAIT" her eyes open "It's fine i will be okay i may have some brain injuries but what are you gonna do?" then she passes out, Zako gets up but the man is gone then from behind he feels a tap "Enter my world Swordsmen" and then everything goes black for Zako when he opens his eyes, he is in the old Dojo where his master and his friend Poilkio had been killed "Why am i here" then he hears the sword, slash, and he hear something hard hit the floor, he ran towards the sound and then he sees it, him as a boy run towards the sound also in a panic, and then he realized what this was, it was the time in his life where he saw true darkness for the first time he watches as he takes the sword and kills the man and then he watches as he begins to walk towards his friend "No Zako Stop you are not in control i know but please do not do this" but he could not be shaken and he was not getting through to him he gets closer and then he goes for the kill like before but this time it was different his friend had stabbed him before he could kill him "Hahaha you are pathetic Zako all that crying i was doing was an act it was a game i used you to become a better swordsmen, we all knew the day would come when i would kill you and take over this dojo, "No your not Poilkio he would never say something cold hearted like that, he died by my hands this is not what happened that night, i killed you i became the monster that night" "Yes that is true but this is what you really wanted to happen that night didn't you? you wanted me to kill you, you have thought about it every second of everyday the urge the tears you could have saved if i had just killed you that night is that wrong Zako?" Then he charges at Zako "IS IT TRUE ZAKO? YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO BE THE ONE TO DIE SO WHY NOT LET ME KILL YOU NOW?" "Because the real Poilkio would have never wanted to kill me i know that night he could have but he was my friend he wanted to me to go far in life, he wanted to help me with my dream to become the best so i will make sure that i do not let his death be in vain" Zako kicks the sword up and stabs through the Poilkio in front of him "You kill me again Zako? How heartless are you?" then he falls and Zako is in the real world again Zako falls on his knees and starts pounding the ground "Why, why ,why WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THIS, i will kill you now i swear on everyone you have killed and Poilkio's life i will kill you" "Brother why can we not all get along and just be friends? we all know you're a murder who likes killing his friends but i am not done with that Zako" Then from behind him a man stepped out and what Zako saw next was shocking to even him, Zako saw himself smiling and laughing with blood all over him.

Chapter 16:True Darkness

"You see champ, this is what you truly are, THIS IS THE REAL YOU" Zako gets up, tears still coming from his eyes, "You are truly a monster, a monster which i will not let live" Zako disappears then appears in front of the man and swings for a punch but it goes through his face "champ i really thought you had learned not to directly attack me, but i won't hit you no worries, because this is not my fight, its his" Then the dark Zako punches Zako in the face, then the other Zako starts laughing "Wow you truly are me you have quite the swing" then he gets up "If your like me 100% you would not mind if we fought this without swords?" Dark Zako drops his sword and puts his fists up "Exactly not afraid of fighting the real you man on man" "Umm alright well i well let you be all man or whatever but i am gonna spectate and maybe kill some more people so bye champ" "Oh no you don't" Zako runs towards him but Dark Zako kicks him in the back of leg and elbows him in the head, while Zako is on the ground Dark Zako tries to stomp on his arm but Zako dodges on the ground and brings his elbow into the back of his leg and while he is falling from pain Zako punches face, then Zako kips up "Huh you really do think like me" Then Zako thinks to himself "Gotta finish this fast and stop that Yokai" Zako goes to punch the other one but he blocks and returns the punch to Zako, Zako gets knocked back but he quickly comes back with an elbow to the head and then Dark Zako upper cuts Zako and he falls, Dark Zako starts to laugh and cracks his fists "This guy is strong, huh guess i don't know my real strength" Zako stands up and disappears he appears behind Dark Zako and kicks his legs then he disappears again, then he appears in front and brings the Dark Zako's head down onto his knee and Dark Zako falls "That took a lot of energy to move like that twice, hope it was worth it" then he wipes the blood from his nose, as he is doing that Dark Zako gets up with no scratches or damage to him "No way this guy has to be hurt even i would be pretty hurt after that" "No Zako i love fights i live for them" "Oh i can talk?" "Zako you cannot beat me, i live for the fight, i live for the pain from battle and i live for killing, my favorite was that friend of me" Then he Laughs "What was that you punk? i will kill you for that remark i will make sure you never walk again, i will break everything in your body" "THAT'S THE SPIRIT, COME ZAKO BREAK ME" Zako walks slowly towards Dark Zako "He was my friend and i killed him, He was my only friend as a child, he was my reason for living, he was the reason i worked so hard at the dojo, AND YOU CAN SAY YOU LOVED KILLING HIM?" "YES I LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT I LOVE EVERY KILL I DO" Zako looks up his eyes have turned full red "YES LET THE HATE COME TO YOU GIVE ME ALL YOUR HATE FOR ME KILL ME ZAKO" Shadow aura starts to form around Zako and then in a demonic voice "I will kill you" then he dashes to Shadow Zako and punches him and twists his hand, Shadow Zako Spits blood "YES THE DEMON IN YOU HAS AWOKEN JUST LIKE ME" Zako Headbutts him then knees him in the stomach and then he falls down, as soon as that happens Zako is on him punching him in the face one after another he is raining punches back and forward, Shadow Zako's Face is bloody "YES" Zako raises his hand for another punch but is caught by someone else "WHO DARES STOP ME" he looks back and Sarafait has grabbed his hand "Zako please don't do this i know i only met you today but i know you are different from him, you don't love killing people sure you love to fight but that is fun this guy is a cold blooded murderer and he is what you would have become he is different from you, you chose the path of good even if it was a dark path sometimes the darkness gets bigger before you see light and Zako i see light in you so please don't kill him or you will truly lose yourself" Then she begins to fall but Zako catches her and his eyes go back to normal and the shadow around him disappears "I am so sorry for scaring you, now please take it easy" He puts her down slowly then turns around, Shadow Zako is now on his feet again and he is fully healed "Huh guess you are not fully a demon but i am still apart of you and that will never change "I accept that" "wait wait what did you just say?" "I said i accept you, i accept that if i never met Kuma i would have become what you are i would have become a killer i would have been an demon like you but unlike you i met Kuma and he was not the smartest or even the nicest guy but he was my friend when everyone saw me as a monster, so even though he died a couple years ago i will not forget him because being killed does not mean you are stabbed or even shot it is when you are forgotten that you are truly dead" "Who is Kuma?" "MY SAVIOUR and today i met this kid Kodasho and he reminds me of Poliko and Kuma so i will not lose this battle" The Shadow Zako Smiles "I wish i could have met this Kuma who knows what would have happened" then he disappears "Well champ you may have beaten yourself but it's not like i am as weak as you" then he is in front of Zako "I am a 100 times stronger" Then he pulls out a dagger and goes to stab Zako but then a shadowy figure kicks his leg while another punches him in the back of the neck "Ahhh what the hell was that" Zako falls down, then a man walks past him and then he figures out who it was, Kodasho, "You did good Zako, better than i could ever do but i want to help, so let me" Then he puts a thumbs up and grins "I will win i promise you Zako" Then he turns around "ANOTHER fighter appears, man this town may be my favorite yet, but so far you're all talk kid so shall we battle?" "Sure i am always ready for a good fight" Then they charge each other.


End file.
